La leyenda del ninja
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo atras un reino vivia en agonia debido a que es gobernado por un oscuro emperador, pero solo unos jovenes podran salvarlo. -Mal summary u-u-


**"Buenas tardes a todos n.n hoy es la primera vez que publico y hago una historia de South Park jeje. Espero que sea de su agrado y les guste mucho. :). Para serles sinceras esta historia fue inspirada en algunos videos musicales XD. Así que por favor denme una oportunidad es mi primera vez y no sé, si me adapto a los personajes como son realmente pero lo intentare, por cierto perdonen que el prologo sean tan corto u.u y no muy bien detallado pero lo demás será explicado más adelante lo juro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen. Sus dueños son "Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero la historia en sí, si me pertenece.

**Contenido:** Esta historia contendra comedia, acción, drama, historia algo de gore y leve romances

**Nota**: Algunos cosas son momentos que ha pasado en la vida real, otros son imaginarios de mi bella imaginación. Por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les parece n.n si la continúo o no?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

Hace mucho tiempo atrás en el antiguo Japón. Época donde las peleas por el control del poder se veían cada día, igual que las tierras. Como los pobres campesinos tenían que vivir a veces asustados de no terminar en medio de una de estas. En unas lejanas tierras existía un reino, aquel que era el más grande, hermoso y esplendido como ningún otro. Teniendo unos jardines enormes de diferentes flores incluyendo lagos, montañas rodeándolo, un clima agradable dependiendo sus estaciones de los años, bellas paredes de madera, las decoraciones eran de oro, diamante de la más fina calidad.

El reino Hikari (光) ese era su nombre el cual significaba Luz o brillo. Este vivía siempre en paz y armonía igual que las ciudades que estuvieran cerca de este, sintiendo una sensación de protección. Cuando las personas necesitaban ayuda el emperador era en el primero en darles las manos ayudando a su amado pueblo todos lo adoraban y respetaban por ser un gran hombre de una gran corazón.

Hasta que un día todo cambio repentinamente el reino fue atacado por unas fuerzas oscuras en medio de la noche ni los soldados mas fuertes podían contra ellos. Ese día se vivió la pesadilla más horrible para la gente del pueblo ya que el emperador fue asesinado por un monstruo de cruel corazón convirtiéndose en el nuevo emperador el aquel que anuncio su primera ley la cual fue dictada en medio de la plaza con la cabeza del emperador en su mano derecha.

" Mi pueblo yo soy su nuevo emperador el oscuro, solamente les diré una cosa: Todo aquel que no page cada mes la tasa fija por su supervivencia que será dada a hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, bebes no importa quién sea va a ser ejecutado"

La gente temió lo peor obligados a pagar todos los meses para sobrevivir esa era su vida lo cual lleva durando por 9 doloroso años.

Pero aun así el monstruo había olvidado algo muy importante el emperador tenía un hijo varón de 7 años el cual fue mando lejos del reino con su madre para protegerle por orden del emperador. Nadie sabe en donde se encuentra el hijo del emperador pero sí es seguro la gente espera que este regrese para salvarlos de la oscuridad en la que Vivian.

Bien, si nos vamos más lejos del reino en una pequeña aldea escondida entre lo más profundo del bosque desconocida para el mundo en esta existían lo que se conoce como ninjas. Aquellos que eran entrenados para cumplir misiones de Asesinato, Sabotaje, Espionajes, Reconocimiento, Mensajeros y más. Pero se creía que en ese entonces ellos ya no existían. En un templo muy al fondo del bosque en mitad de la oscuridad el cual era iluminando con velas en diferentes sitios se podía observar en el centro a un joven de cabellos negros de la apariencia de 17 años con contextura atlética, una estatura de 1.79 cm y ojos color azul profundo además de una piel clara. Sus vestimentas eran parecidas a las de un yamabushi (Monje de las montañas) (solo que sus pantalones eran negros mientras que sus botas azules, su cinturón igual azul incluyendo la parte de adentro del traje mientras que por fuera negro sin las cintas de cada lado rojas y la parte de arriba que es medio holgada mas ajustada.) El joven estaba sentado en el suelo encima de sus piernas observando con una mirada de respeto a un monje enfrente de el-

- Hijo mío ah llegado ya el día en que debas cumplir tu misión- hablo con sabiduría el monje

-si, maestro- respondió inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto al monje.

-como sabrás pronto se cumplirán 9 años desde que el reino fue tomado por el oscuro lo entiendes?-

-si, mi deber desde ese entonces es encontrar el hijo del emperador para ayudarlo a recuperar el reino- responde rápidamente con firmeza en su voz.

-bien, Stanley Randall Marsh, perteneciente al clan Marsh aquel ha entrenado durante 9 años... mi hijo hoy será el día en que te entregue Las lanzas de la familia para tu misión- dice el monje acercándose a las vestimentas de una armadura de la antigüedad en el cual se podían ver dos lanzas a cada lado de esta midiendo como 6 metros.

-L-Las yari?! (Lanza)- levanta la cabeza rápidamente el joven sorprendido por la noticia la cual acaba de escuchar- aquellas que le pertenecían al abuelo?!

-si, stan esas son- respondió su padre tomándolas entre sus manos a la vez que stan bajaba su cabeza rápidamente en señal de disculpa.

-perdóname padre por mi reacción! digo maestro!-

-no importa stan, pero aun así debes prometer con tu vida que las protegerás y cumplirás con tu misión, lo juras?- pregunto randy con firmeza

-Lo juro!-

-entonces, hijo mío puedes irte esta misma noche a cumplir tu deber yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarte- dice con una leve sonrisa randy mirando a su hijo con orgullo entregándole las lanzas en sus manos. Stan solo las miro impresionado de su filo igual que de su mango de madera el cual era de color rojo.

-si padre tomare esto con honor y cumpliré mi misión!-

Stan se levanto abandonando su casa a la vez que llevaba las lanzas atadas en su espalda con unas telas de color morado y una cinta dorada. Randy solo mira como su hijo se iba en su misión.

-Cuídate hijo mío, que muchos enemigos estarán en tu camino-


End file.
